


Screamer

by globalista



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/globalista/pseuds/globalista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe they haven’t found out about us yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screamer

Raven saw them coming out of Bellamy’s tent at dawn. Clarke popped her head out to check for witnesses in the timid morning light before straightening up and turning as Bellamy followed. She turned her face up to him for a kiss. When she tried to pull away, he fisted his hand in her shirt and yanked her back. She grinned against his mouth and slapped his shoulder ineffectually. He let her go with one last peck and a smirk.

Raven ducked behind a tent to avoid being seen.  
___________________________________________

Jasper saw them in the dropship one afternoon, Bellamy’s hands gripping Clarke’s thighs as she sat on a table and he stood in the space between her legs. As soon as she heard footsteps, Clarke pushed against his chest and he dropped his hands quickly to his sides.

Jasper pretended he hadn’t seen the panicked look in Clarke’s eyes and asked her where to find some mint leaves.  
___________________________________________

Monty saw them one night by the fire. They were standing together at the edge of the group as the others chatted and ate. It looked like Clarke was explaining something, gesturing in the air in front of her as Bellamy nodded.

When Monty got up to get some water, he noticed Bellamy’s hand shoved in her back pocket. He looked away sharply.  
___________________________________________

Miller saw them at the cliff, sitting side-by-side, their feet dangling over the edge. Bellamy had his arm around Clarke’s waist as she combed her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. They both looked deep in thought.

Miller turned and crept away before they heard him.  
___________________________________________

Octavia saw them at the creek. Their wet clothes were draped over nearby rocks to dry as they waded through the waist-deep water. Bellamy glanced at Clarke with a wicked grin before flicking his hand across the surface of the water. Clarke squeaked as the cold water splashed her but recovered quickly, and before long they were both drenched and laughing.

Octavia gasped and hid behind a tree.  
___________________________________________

“I can’t believe they haven’t found out about us yet.”

Bellamy rolled them over and traced Clarke’s lips with his thumb.

“Yeah, especially because you’re such a screamer.”


End file.
